bapfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bang Young Guk
Biografia Debutó como solista junto a Ji Eun de Secret, con el single "Going Crazy". Saco su single "I Remember", con la colaboracion de Yang Yo Seob de B2ST/BEAST. En diciembre se creo la sub unidad "Bang&Zelo" junto a su compañero "Zelo" de su proximo y oficial grupo kpop llamado "B.A.P Programas de TV *Idol Star Athletics Championship (MBC, 2013) / Junto a B.A.P, Secret, Tae Woon y Yoo Hwan (SPEED) y T-ara - Team H *Music Island (SBS MTV, 2012) *Ta-dah! It's B.A.P (SBS MTV, 2012) *Lullu Lalla (2011) Videos Musicales *Starlight Moonlight-Secret *Shy Boy-Secret *Going Crazy-Ji Eun de Secret *I Remember-con Yang Yo Seob de B2ST/BEAST *For a Year-Zia Discografia Singles Jieun_(1).jpg|Going Crazy 20110809_2bang_yongguk_0.jpg|I Remember Colaboraciones *I'm A Balla-Untouchable (Feat. Marvel. J, Jepp Blackman, & Broken Lips) *Hey Ma-Soul Connection Curiosidades. * En una entrevista para BNT News dijo "Me gustan las mujeres con moral. Claro que si dijiese que no me fijo en el físico sería una mentira, pero creo que es bonito ver a alguien que ayuda a una señora mayor o señor en la calle, a pesar de no ser bonita. O bien se trate de alquien que recoge la basura o alguien que es formal. Cualquier cosa que salga sinceramente de su corazón. Creo que ver eso es realmente precioso". * En una entrevista para "Romance Chat" en Malasya, dijo que si tuviese una novia, le haría chocolate casero y se lo llevaría para que se lo comiese. *Gyuri de KARA lo beso en la mejilla tras él pedírselo. * Tiene un tatuaje en el omóplato "Do what u like and lov what u do" * En el episodio 2 de "Ta-dah! It's B.A.P.!" se puso a llorar. * Tiene una buena relación con todos los miembros, en especial con Him Chan. * Bang puede verse muy rudo, pero también puede ser un hombre muy emotivo y sensible, comprobado es el show llamado "Ta-dah! its B.A.P.!" * Le gusta ejercitarse. * Aprendío a hablar a la edad de 5 años. * Es amigo cercano de CSP. * Conocido, antes de su debut, como Jepp Blackman. * En el programa Ta-Dah! es representado como el "Conejo Rojo", cuyo nombre es "Shishimato". * Durante las grabaciones del video "Warrior" donde habia fuego se quemo las cejas y algo del pelo, pero por suerte no fue nada serio * Se pinto el cabello para representar el color de su conejo (Rojo). * Confesó que no baila bien debido a que es un rapero, lo cual le hizo tener muchos problemas. Sin embargo, se ha esforzado mucho en todo lo que le fallaba. Cuando todos los miembros del grupo se iban a su casa, practicaba solo. Antes no lo sabía, pero ha ido progresando poco a poco. * Yongguk empezó a escribir letras de rap y a colgarlas en internet, recibió muchos buenos comentarios y eso lo impulsó a ir a Seúl para seguir su sueño de rapear. * Para una entrevista para la revista "Inkigayo", dijo que está a cargo de ser el "padre" del grupo por ser el mayor. * Cree que su punto fuerte es que tiene más experiencia musical en comparación con los otros miembros. Su punto malo es que le falta la ternura y bondad de sus dongsaengs. * Tiene envidia a todos los miembros. A Himchan por ser tan amistoso, a Daehyun por tener una cara bonita, a Jongup por su cuerpo y sus habilidades en el baile, a Youngjae por ser inteligente y a Zelo porque tiene muchos talentos. * En el "Live Stream" de Allkpop, le preguntaron como pensó en el nombre "BABY" para el fanclub, a lo que respondió "La razón por la que elegí "Baby" es porque es una expresión de cariño utilizado para las novias y los bebés. En un antiguo video, una vez dijimos "Wassup, baby" y a un montón de gente le gustó y se puso de moda. Puesto que es un nombre que hemos estado usando durante un tiempo, espero que a la gente le guste." * Ha demostrado tener un corazón muy cálido, ya que se ha registrado como miembro en organizaciones tanto en Corea como en el extranjero, que prestan apoyo con el fin de ayudar a niños. Es miembro de World Vision, Save the Children y Unicef. * Yongguk dijo que su voz es similar a la de su hermano gemelo. Sus estaturas son similares. Su nombre es "Bang Yongnam". * En Shimshimtapa radio, reveló que sólo ha tenido 2 novias, ninguna de ellas del industria del entretenimiento. * En Younha Starry Night, Jieun de SECRET eligió a Yongguk como el miembro cuya imagen difiere más de estar dentro y fuera del escenario. Yongguk dijo que al estar haciendo algo en lo que es bueno cuando sale al escenario, siente que se vuelve seguro; y cuando sale del escenario, el realmente no puede hablar bien tampoco, por lo que termina no hablando. * En ShowChampion dijo que le gusta la actriz china Tang Wei. Categoría:Integrantes Enlaces *Twitter Galeria 287446_258776297478313_151014064921204_968516_5215535_o.jpg 293671_258776150811661_151014064921204_968512_147950_n.jpg 296743_258776437478299_151014064921204_968520_6503968_n.jpg 300388_258776377478305_151014064921204_968518_4820311_n.jpg 302570_258776184144991_151014064921204_968513_288902_n.jpg 306139_258820127473930_151014064921204_968816_1561460_n.jpg 306218_258776277478315_151014064921204_968515_7540256_n.jpg 310435_258776127478330_151014064921204_968511_1427338_n.jpg 311463_258820067473936_151014064921204_968814_2815594_n.jpg 315815_258820167473926_151014064921204_968818_7385592_n.jpg 317305_258820140807262_151014064921204_968817_3752231_n.jpg 317665_258820264140583_151014064921204_968822_1701535_n.jpg 319088_258820297473913_151014064921204_968824_1576406_n.jpg 319167_258776330811643_151014064921204_968517_2610826_n.jpg 329561_258776227478320_151014064921204_968514_1144159_o.jpg Categoría:Integrantes Categoría:Integrantes